Lavi
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: Just a little OneShot for Lavi's birthday. Notice the rating. MIND THE RATING! Lemon/Lime


_Just a little OneShot. Enjoy!_

I was finally with Lavi now. There was no more hope of being elsewhere; no… there was no want to be anywhere but here.

Daniel was out for the night so I knew I'd be alone unless I sought company. I got up and headed toward the door only to hear a light knock. I opened the door to find Lavi standing there half naked, "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"No, please… I was actually just coming to talk to you," I said closing the door as Lavi entered. He surprised me by coming back up behind me, barely brushing his arm against me as he locked the door.

"I missed you so much," he said kissing my neck ever so gently and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Lavi…" I gasped as he pulled me backward toward my bed. His body was hot against mine and I longed for his lips to touch mine in the same way that they had before; the same passion that had made him use his tongue.

I was so glad that he had stopped wearing the eye patch because when I turned to look at him his eyes glistened in the way that I knew they only did for me. He reached up and placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into him wanting so badly but I was too embarrassed to ask. "I want you to ask," he said leaning into me just lightly enough to press his lips teasingly onto mine.

"Lavi, it's only my second day back…" I said as he rubbed my neck.

"I can always leave then," he said brushing his lips along my collarbone.

"I don't want you to leave," I said.

"Then what do you want?" Lavi asked tugging at the light material of the shorts I was wearing.

I moaned, "I want you."

"You want me? Are you sure?" his voice was mocking now as he rubbed my inner thighs.

I groaned as he stroked me wanting so desperately not to have to ask.

"You have to ask, I won't do anything to you unless you ask," he said getting up to leave.

"No, Lavi, wait!" I bit my lower lip unsure of how exactly to ask, "Do what you want with me."

"Are you sure?" there was a lustful glint in his eyes, "whatever I want?"

"Yes," I sighed.

He laughed lightly coming down to rest his body weight ever so slightly over me on the mattress, "Last chance to change your mind."

"Please," I gasped as his lips brushed my collarbone sending heat through my veins.

He brought his lips down on mine gently at first and then moved into a more heated kiss before breaking the seal of my lips his tongue searched my mouth. I let myself go in the moment and my tongue reacted with his in an all out tongue war; he won smiling against my mouth.

Then it started with his hands. I could feel his nervousness as he brushed his fingers along the skin just beneath the shirt of my pajama shirt, his tongue still at home in my mouth. I moaned at the light touch as my back arced bringing my body against his. Lavi smiled, then against my lips, as he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. My body ached now for him though I knew he would take his time with me. Then he finally pulled away from my lips for air and pulled my shirt off over my head letting if fly to the floor. I could feel a cold rush of air at my newly exposed flesh and shivered.

"Are you that embarrassed?" Lavi asked stroking my cheek.

"I'm not used to walking around without a shirt," I replied tangling my hands in his messy red locks and pulling him down to me pressing his lips against mine again.

His hands found my breasts now and as he squeezed lightly I couldn't stifle a pleasured scream from escaping my lips. My hands, however, flew instantly to my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked pulling my hands away from my lips.

"What if Komui caught us like this? I don't want to give anyone reason to be suspicious," I replied in a hushed whisper.

"You worry way too much, these walls are almost soundproof. I speak from experience," he said placing his hands back on my breasts and letting his lips fall on my neck.

I was unable to control my squeaks of pleasure as Lavi worked his kisses around my neck and down my chest and back up again. His tongue played with my earlobe then as his hands worked on caressing my legs. It was becoming too much for me to handle as my arms found their way up to Lavi's shoulders and my nails dug into his skin. He let out a low hiss as he moved from my ear to look in my eyes.

"You're making this very difficult," he said kissing me where my jaw met my neck and making me moan. My nails dug into his skin more fervently now as Lavi rubbed between my legs. It was almost as if I were using him as my anchor to this world.

Suddenly there was a change in Lavi; he pulled off my shorts and panties in one swift movement throwing them on the floor along with my shirt. It wasn't fair, I was completely naked now and he was still wearing a pair of tight sweats. I could see that he was aroused as he licked my neck and my ears. I whimpered pulling my feet up to work his sweats off with my heels.

He seemed shocked and sat up, hands on the elastic of his waistline. "Oh, now how is that fair? You get to take multiple items of clothing off of me but I can't have the satisfaction of removing your trousers?" I pulled myself out from the straddle and came up to meet his gaze removing his hands from his own body and working my way at taking off the annoying sweats.

"You do realize how sadistic you are right now, don't you?" he said as my eyes never left his until the sweats were thrown to the floor.

I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I glanced down. His dick was huge. "Wow…" was all I managed to say before Lavi was laying me on my back in such heat I was almost scared.

He wasted no time penetrating me only stopping when I screamed in pain. I was a virgin up until this point, after all. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked brushing the back of his hand against my cheek sending sparks through my body.

"I'm fine," I replied gripping at the sheets beneath me.

"We don't have to do this," Lavi said.

"Stop talking, we're already doing _this_," I said smiling up at him.

He looked encouraged as his hips started pulsating. I moaned fervently as he pulled my legs above my head and rested my knees on his shoulders. To have him inside me was both horrifying as well as exhilarating and I found myself twisting and pulsing my hips to the same rhythm before long making it easier to moan.

"Oh, Lav…i, La…vi…" I moaned as he pulsed. I longed for him to moan my name as well as I lied there in ecstasy.

"Lynessa," his voice was surprisingly calm as he spoke my name, "You're almost too good at this."

He laughed at the shocked expression on my face as he leaned down to kiss me, tongue and all. I moaned as he continued and before long I reached my climax watching everything go white behind my eyelids. When I finally came down from my high Lavi was lying beside me looking exhausted.

I curled myself up against his chest and closed my eyes. I was going to savor this moment with him forever.

**A/N: So there's the first Lemon/Lime that I've posted up online before. Hope everyone that reads enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had origionally wanted to write this yesterday for Lavi's birthday but wasn't around a computer long enough yesterday to do so. So "Happy Birthday Lavi!"**


End file.
